


There, Right There

by Loverontheleft



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Underage Sex, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverontheleft/pseuds/Loverontheleft
Summary: By request: “a virgin B and the reader basically is teaching him and praising him. helping him learn. I can’t remember all of what I said but basically molding him into the man he is today ?” COMBINED WITH: “Okay but like can you do a one-shot where the reader’s parents don’t know she’s dating Brendon and they decide to stop by and visit, but when they open the door they find them messing around on the couch and that’s how they find out and they have to have an awkward dinner together afterward.”Brendon x readerWord Count: 6k words.





	There, Right There

“No, it’s fine, my parents aren’t going to be home for hours,” you whisper against his lips, tugging at his belt. He’s still hesitant, so you kiss him hard as your hands work the buckle and you’re able to slip a hand down inside his jeans. “I know you want to,” you purr in his ear and he whimpers, the boy fucking whimpers into your mouth. Tugging at his bottom lip a little before releasing it, you grin and pull hard at the two edges of his belt in your hands. “Let’s go.”

You drag him up the stairs and he must have regained some confidence because he pushes you into your room and onto your bed, crawling on top of you and slotting a thigh between yours. “Well hello there,” you murmur into his mouth, grinding against him.

“Hey,” he whispers, and you push his hair out of his face so you can meet his eyes. He cups your face and kisses you gently, but you’ve found a great pace on his thigh and his gentle kisses, while lovely, aren’t going to get you where you’re trying to go.

So you deepen the kiss, one hand tangled in the back of his hair, keeping his mouth crushed to yours, while the other grips his shoulder to keep him down against you. He’s never been in your bed before, and you’re pretty sure he’s never been in anyone’s bed before - at least, that’s the impression you got from the awkward “past relationships” conversation every new relationship goes through. Now that you think about it, you’re not sure he’s done anything past what you’re doing right now; making out and grinding, rubbing, rocking on each other. “Wanna be on top of you,” you tell him, and he groans a little, nodding.

“Want that too,” he manages, and you rock your hips sharply upward on one side so you roll over him and press him into the mattress, thighs spread over him on either side. You go back to your earlier ministrations but stop after a moment. Your jeans are bothering you and you said it yourself; your parents won’t be home for hours. You slip off of him and, laying flat on your back, wiggle out of your jeans, kicking them off the edge of the bed. He’s a little wide-eyed and it’s so cute; you just want to be on him again. Gripping both of his shoulders, you settle back down over him and he pulls your face down to his, lips seeking yours. “So sexy,” he mumbles, and you can feel him, hard through his jeans.

“You feel so good,” you tell him as you circle over his erection pressing through the denim. But as nice as the friction is, it probably isn’t great for him - or not as great as you could make it. “Pants off,” you tell him after a moment and you think his eyes get wider as you get off of him again. “Well? Hop up and push ‘em down.”

He scrambles up and unzips his jeans, almost hissing in relief when his dick is fully free of its denim prison. He shakes his leg a little to get his foot unstuck, but eventually, he gets back on your bed and you literally pounce, lips attaching to his neck as you seek his hardness against your heat; just two layers of cotton are keeping you apart. You can’t fight the breathy moan that slips through your lips when he starts rocking tentatively up against you. “Damn,” he groans, his thrusts erratic and his breathing a little heavier, and you nod. “Will you…?” The question trails off and he looks uncertain, blushing a little. “Will you come like this?” You giggle and nod, and he smiles so radiantly, so sweetly, you wanna come for him right then. “I’ve never…I’ve never made a girl come before.” He’s blushing again and you press kisses all over his face before ending at his lips, leaving them only to tug your shirt off over your head and run your hands up his chest to get his off too.

“Well, you’re about to.”

That joyous smile plays on his lips again and you pick up your speed, alternating between circles and rocking strokes, feeling everything inside coil tightly. He’s biting his lip and you’re holding him tight; your orgasm right around the corner. You could if he’d - “Damn, I like you,” he whispers and you fall apart, your first spreading through you the way a hot drink permeates you on cold days. That wasn’t what you had in mind, but it worked. You keep rocking against him, riding him through it, and his hands are on your hips - not guiding or moving you, just feeling you roll and press over him. “So hot,” he groans and you lean forward to capture his lips. His tongue swipes across your lips and you yield, letting him explore your mouth.

His hand is on your face again, cupping your cheek, and you don’t mind, but he could be doing more. “Put your hand in my hair,” you whisper against his lips. He does as told and you sigh happily, feeling his fingertips massage your scalp. “Now pull,” you instruct gently and he hesitates. “You won’t hurt me,” you reassure him and he gives your hair a soft pull. “Ow!” You give a sharp yelp and his face is so upset with himself that you can’t keep it up. “Oh baby, I was kidding. Felt good. Really.”

He gives you a playfully dirty look. “That wasn’t nice, Y/n.” He’s teasing you now too, but you take the opportunity.

“You’re right. Wanna see how nice I can be?”

He swallows hard and you grin, crawling backward down his body, resting your chin on his thigh, tipping your head to one side and letting your breath fall, warm, on him. “Because,” you purr, running two fingers the length of his erection up and down, “I can be really nice. If you wanted me to be. Do you want me to be nice, Brendon?” You look up at him with wide eyes, biting your lower lip, knowing what it must be doing to him. He presses his head back into the pillow with a groan and nods. “Excellent,” you murmur, and you press your tongue to him, tasting yourself on and feeling his hardness through his briefs, just applying pressure before you pull back and tug the material down and setting his dick free. “Oh yes,” you whisper happily, settling yourself in between his legs. “I can work with this.”

“What do you me - oh fuck,” he hisses when you lick up his length and close your mouth over the tip, letting your tongue swirl and circle before sliding the rest of him into your mouth. You shift up on one shoulder to get slightly above him, but you’re pleased; he’s certainly not the biggest you’ve had in your mouth - fuck, that sounds bad, you scold yourself, but you actually prefer this; you’re able to take all of him without the watering eyes and burning in the back of your throat that normally accompanies this accomplishment of sorts. You’re so focused on what you’re doing because fuck you love doing this, that it takes you a moment to realize he’s being really quiet. You look up at him through your lashes, letting him slip from your mouth so the head of his cock rests against your lips. He’s looking back down at you, breathing hard and biting his lower lip. The look in his eyes is a mixture of adoration and extreme self-control, so you lick him a few times, letting your tongue curve around him.

“Bren, is this okay? Me doing this?” You slide one hand up his thigh to grasp one of his, and he takes it, lacing your fingers together. He nods eagerly. “Okay, you’re just bein really quiet…I like hearing how I’m making you feel,” you tell him with a small smile, and he squeezes your hand.

“It’s great - it’s just - no one has ever - you’re the first -“ and he cuts himself off with a sharp gasp when you stroke him firmly with your free hand and slide your lips down the length of him, forming a circle with your fingers and squeezing and flexing around the base of his cock.

You pull back off him completely, switching back to jacking him now that you’ve gotten him slick with spit. “You’re telling me,” you pause to breathe, “that no one has ever gone down on you before?” He shakes his head, bucking his hips a little into your hand. “What the fuck,” you declare, almost incredulous. He shrugs a little sheepishly and you shake your head decisively. “No, this will not stand. I’m about to set the bar high for you, honey, but only if you’ll make some noise for me.” He nods weakly and you grin, turning back to his dick in your grasp and letting your lips purse and spread around the tip.

“Fuck,” he sighs, and he puts his free hand, the one not holding yours, in your hair, just grasping. You let your grip loosen and your tongue run over the underside and you can’t help but moan a little when he pulses in your mouth and you taste the tiniest bit of pre-cum. He must take your moan as permission to let some of his own slip out. Most are wordless, just pleasure, but a few are laced with some of your favorite phrases. “God, baby, your mouth,” and “so fucking good, so wet, fuck,” being among them. You must do something he likes because his hand tightens in your hair and he pulls lightly with a “fuck yes, baby,” and you smile internally, pleased with yourself and proud of him, in a way, for loosening up and giving in to the feelings.

You let your cheeks hollow out as you suck hard around him once and then go back to working him with both your hand and tongue, the tip of your tongue tracing his frenulum and teasing the vein running the underside of his cock. “God,” he whispers, pulling your hair again with a broken moan. “Think I might come.”

“That’s the plan,” you tell him when you pull back again. “Wanna feel you come, want it in my mouth,” you whisper, hand flying over him. “Want to make you feel so good baby boy, want you to come.” He meets your eyes and you can feel him tense in your grip.

“God, I’m gonna -“ and you don’t let him finish; you take him again, just his head, your hand still encouraging, and suck hard. He seems to think about pushing you away, given the way his hand pulls back, but you tighten your lips around him and he groans. “Baby, I’m gonna - you don’t have to-“

You squeeze tight with your hand and that pushes him over; he’s throbbing and pulsing his release over your tongue and you moan; he actually tastes good to you. His head is thrown back and he’s just letting the words fall from his mouth. “Fuck, your mouth, making me come, letting me come in your mouth, Jesus Christ you’re incredible oh god Y/n, baby yes, fuck, so wet and tight, fuck, fuck, fuck, oh god-“

You keep sucking and he keeps giving you more, and when he’s finally spent, he lets out a low moan, shuddering and pulling his hips back gently. You crawl up over him, kissing his neck and jaw before he takes your face and kisses you hard.

“You know, I’ve got something else wet and tight,” you murmur against his lips with a smile, and he makes that half-whimper, half-moan sound again. You roll off of him and onto your side, bringing him with you so you’re face to face. Your hands are still laced so you release his fingers and curl your own around his wrist, guiding his hand down to your underwear. “Feel what you do to me, Bren? God, I’m so hot for you, fucking love blowing you until you come in my mouth, makes me wanna come so hard,” you whisper and he strokes you tentatively through your panties, marveling at how they’re soaked through.

“Holy shit, Y/n,” he murmurs, meeting your eyes. “Can I touch you?”

“Please,” and you don’t even mind that it comes out a sharp, desperate plea. His fingers push your underwear aside and just running three of his fingers through your slick, moaning to himself. He makes small circles over you, touching you so gently. When he looks up at you again, middle finger pressing into you slightly more, his eyes are dark, his lips parted as he breathes hard.

He blushes a little, and you want to live in this moment forever; his fingers on and in you, his face flushed post-orgasm, his eyes heavy with desire. “Y/n, I wanna make you feel good,” he whispers.

You roll over his fingers, sighing happily. “You’re making me feel good,” you tell him. He shakes his head a little, pulling his fingers out of your panties and, blushing harder, slips all three in his mouth. He moans a little when he tastes you for the first time and you do too; you can’t help it.

“No,” he finally says, letting his fingers free. “I wanna make you feel good with my mouth.”

-||-

Fuck Bren, please.” You didn’t know, didn’t really know, how badly you wanted it until he said it. Of course, you’d thought about it - often - but for whatever reason, at the moment, it wasn’t your primary focus. He makes his way down between your legs and you sigh happily; his eyes are so bright and eager.

“Y/n,” and you focus back on him. “You’ll, you know, help me, right? ‘Cause. I mean. You know I haven’t -“ he cuts himself off and kisses the inside of your thigh, his eyes still on yours.

“Of course, baby. That’s a good start right there,” you tell him, and he smiles before kissing your other thigh, his lips warm and suckling gently while his hands slide up to grasp your hips. “Why don’t you just do what feels good for you and I’ll jump in when needed?” He nods, a little hesitant, and you run a hand through his hair, moaning softly when he presses forward and it feels like he’s kissing you, so gentle and sweet. You’ve been wet for a while from the grinding and blowing him, so that’s not an issue - he must like the taste though, because he makes a soft noise in the back of his throat and pushes closer, kissing you harder. “Part your lips a little more honey,” you whisper, “and add your tongue when you’re ready.”

The words have barely left your mouth before his tongue is flicking out into you, exploring and pushing deep. “Fuck,” you hiss and he pulls back, worried. “No, no no, felt good, sorry.” He smiles a little to himself and goes back to work, tongue lapping at your wetness eagerly while his thumbs massage your hips, sliding lower to brush over your mound before moving back up to lift and cup your breasts, rolling your nipples in his fingers. “Yeah honey, feels good,” you whisper, and you can tell he's smiling from the shine in his eyes. “Try pushing in a lil deeper, and then almost rolling your tongue when you pull back out,” you tell him and he nods, eyes still one yours. “So good,” you tell him, whimpering when he gives you exactly what you asked for. You tug his hair a little and spread your legs more and he groans for a moment and crawls back up over you, bringing his face close but pauses, unsure. You move your hand from his hair to his neck and pull him in, kissing him hard, tongue pushing into his mouth. “I like tasting myself on your tongue,” you whisper against his lips and his dick flexes against your thigh.

“Just really wanted to kiss you,” he tells you, breathing heavily.

“I don’t mind,” you reply, and he lets one hand linger between your thighs, just stroking along your slit as he kisses you again.

“Want you to feel so good,” he murmurs, lips moving from yours to your jaw before settling just under your ear. “Want you to feel like I felt, coming hard.”

“You’re doing so well honey, licking and kissing my pussy, eating me so sweetly, fucking love it. Want your tongue back on me, need it. Can I have your tongue Brendon, please? Please, honey, lick it just a little more, god, please lick me.”

His breathing hitches and he pulls back to look at you. “Are you..are you begging me?” His voice is a blend of awe and confusion like he can’t believe he’s hearing you correctly.

“Do you like it?”

“Fuck yeah.”

He kisses your neck, fingers thrusting gently. “I wanna hear more,” he tells you and you grin, biting your lip.

“You’ll hear more when I get what I originally asked for.”

“Fuck Y/n, so fucking sexy,” he groans, tugging your hair and moving back down your body, suckling at each nipple and rubbing your clit with one finger when you moan.

“You sure you’re a virgin?” You tease. “Because feels so good baby, don’t want you to stop.”

He smiles wide, kissing your stomach, letting his tongue graze your skin. “I’ve just thought about this, with you, for a while.” Before you can do more than ‘awwww,’ he’s back between your thighs and his tongue is rolling and pushing while his fingers spread you. You wince a little and move down to bring his fingers closer together, and he murmurs an apology against you.

“S’okay honey, just keep using that tongue and those lips, goddamn, you were made for this.” He quirks an eyebrow, amused. “I mean, your mouth. Your mouth was made for this.”

He laughs, nuzzling your inner thigh with his nose. “Nice save Y/n; I know why ya keep me around now.” You go to protest and he shakes his head, grinning. “Kidding baby. Good to know you like it.”

“Fucking love it,” you moan, and with a hand in his hair, you guide him back where you need him. His tongue darts out and licks you softly, and he closes his eyes for a moment, just relishing the moment and you sigh, perfectly content. This is what nirvana must be, you think. A hot guy between your legs, eating you out with fervor, looking fucking ecstatic to be doing it.

He’s really into it now and he groans, slipping a hand under the small of your back to grab your ass and raise you up a little so he can lick more of you. You whimper and adjust, wanting more attention on your clit. He takes the hint after another little shifting on your part, and he’s murmuring another apology.

“No honey, felt so nice, just wanna come for you.”

He pauses, eyes wide. “You’re gonna come?”

You smirk. “Well, I could try not to if you’d prefer.”

“No! I just - I didn’t think - I mean….yeah I don’t know.” He fumbles for the words before giving up and he blushes a little when you giggle.

“Didn’t think you’d be so damn good at eating pussy?”

He nods, his smirk mirroring yours now. “You really like it?” God, his face doesn’t match his words at all; he sounds so insecure and part of you just wants to take him in your arms and kiss him and play with his hair and tell him how good he is to you and how sweet he is. The other part of you really wants his face between your thighs, finishing what he started.

“Well now I’m just stroking,” you shift a hand down to wrap around his cock and move your hand slowly, “your ego, but hell yeah baby, you’re great at this.”

He runs his fingers along you before picking up the pace that he used prior to this most recent praise interlude. “Do want you to come,” he murmurs, letting his tongue slip back and slide over you messily. “Can I have you, baby? Can I taste how sweet you are when you come for me?”

“Fuck,” you groan, feeling everything within you tighten and practically shift towards your climax. “Just, god, tongue on my clit, oh fuck yeah, just lick it baby, yes, Brendon, just like that, fuck, I’m gonna, oh god- there, right there, don’t stop, oh fu-“ and you dissolve into a wordless moan and he matches it, slipping two fingers inside you so you have something to tighten around while his tongue moves back and forth rapidly over your clit. Your grasp on his hair is vise-like, you’re tugging hard and you really hope his neck is okay but you can’t stop.

He is making these sinful noises against you and he’s moved from your clit to wide, long strokes to gather your taste. When he pulls back, his lips are swollen and shiny and he can’t stop smiling and you whimper, reaching for him. “Commere Bren,” you whisper, reaching a hand down. He takes it and moves back up your body and settles over you, his dick pressing into the valley of your hip bone and pelvis. “Want more. Think you can give me more?” You rock your hips a little and he moans, dipping his head down to kiss you.

“What did you have in mind?” You give him a look and he looks shocked. “Really?” You nod, biting your lip and he inhales sharply, subtly rocking his hips and you feel the weight of his cock shift against you. You just want him inside you. “I, I mean, if you’re sure,” he mumbles, trying not to look too eager.

“I’ve never been surer of anything,” you tell him, squeezing his hand and kissing him again. “But I’m not the one who this means a lot to - I mean, it means a lot to me, because I love you, but it’s not my first time so it means more for you I think -“ his mouth is on yours and he’s moaning into your mouth, tongue rolling over yours.

“You love me,” he whispers when he pulls back. It’s your turn to blush a little -you hadn’t meant to tell him like this - and you nod, eyes finding his. He looks at you so softly, so sweetly. “I love you too Y/n.” He brushes a hand down the side of your face. “And I do want this. I want you.”

You’re grinning at each other like idiots and it finally clicks; you reach out and fumble in your bedside drawer before plucking a foil packet and pressing into his hand. “I don’t trust wallet condoms,” you tell him and he looks confused but tears open the packet with both hands shaking a little. “Gimme.” You hold out your hand for the latex circle and he gives it to you, watching, rapt, as you roll it down over him. “Touch me, baby, get your cock good and slick for me.” You guide his hand down, rocking your wetness over his open palm.

He smooths his hand over himself, stroking a few times before looking at you with some trepidation. “Commere.” You beckon again and shift a little so you’re on your back with your knees bent and legs spread. You can see his breath catch in his chest and you smile, closing a hand around his erection and lining him up, guiding him close enough to touch you. “Right there, let me feel you Bren, all of you.”

He presses forward and you both gasp at the sensation as your body adjusts to him; it’s been a while for you and he’s moving so slowly. “So tight,” he manages with a strangled voice. “So fucking tight and wet and hot, oh my god,” he continues, and you grin, cupping his face in one hand and moving the other to his back.

“Keep going,” you insist. The boy isn’t big but he’s only half-inside you and you need more. “You can go slow if you want but you don’t have to,” You reassure him and at your words, his hips snap forward and you cry out with pleasure. His eyes roll back a little at the feeling of bottoming out in you and his breath is coming in short spurts.

“Did it hurt?” He looks concerned.

“What? N-“

“When you fell from heaven. Cus it feels like there’s an angel on my dick.”

You stare at him. “You were doing so well. Now I’m sure you were a virgin before this moment,” you tease and he grins.

“You don’t like my lines?” He pretends to look hurt and you roll your eyes.

“That may have been the worst thing I’ve ever heard.”

“The worst thing you’ve ever heard so far,” he corrects, rocking tentatively against you.

“Ah, fuck yes,” you groan when he picks up his tempo. “God, baby, you’re perfect.” And he really is, he instinctively knows how to fuck you just the way you like; hips rolling against yours and hands roaming.

“Perfect, huh? So am I forgiven for the line?”

You shake your head and both grin. “No, that’s gonna stay with me forever. That’s gonna haunt me.” He laughs and you rock up into him, sighing happily. “Bren, honey, can you-“ you take his hand and place it on your stomach before moving it lower, resting on your pelvis. “Just press a little, a little lighter - oh - yes,” you sigh and he leans over to kiss you. “You should know that it’s gonna be hard for me to come again; I’ve had two really good ones and that’s usually my limit,” you warn him. “So I definitely want you to come again, but don’t be upset or anything if I don’t. I’m fine; you feel amazing and I’m loving this.”

He shakes his head a little, frowning. “No, you should come again too.”

You shrug, biting his shoulder. “I’m just telling you what I know, baby. I usually don’t come again after two.”

He considers this, cutting his pace in half and dropping down to his forearms to be closer to you. “And what if I get you to a third?”

You grin. “Then you’ll be stuck with me forever because I’m not losing a man who can get me to three his first time.”

“Watch me,” he tells you and you honestly think he might; he’s so confident.

It’s just when you’re acquiescing, about to concede to him when there’s a knock at your door. You both freeze and your mother’s voice rings through the room.

“Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes Y/n, and your friend is welcome to stay if he’d like to.” You hear her turn from the door and then turn back. “Be sure to introduce him to your father, please.”

“Fuck,” you whisper and he scrambles off of you, eyes wide. “Rain check?” You ask with a grin and he just stares at you. “Relax. You’d know if they were pissed.”

You both throw on clothes and head downstairs after you fix his hair and press him against the wall to kiss him hard. Your dad is in his office with the door shut, So introductions will have to happen at the dinner table.

He shakes Brendon’s hand firmly and you wonder if he’s washed his hands since - surely - but…and your thoughts are interrupted by your parents peppering him with questions. Who his parents are, what he wants to do when he graduates, the usual stuff and it’s all going well when your dad sets down his fork and knife and levels a look at Brendon across the table. Oh. Oh this is his lawyer look. You grip Brendon’s thigh under the table and hope he can read your mind, can hear the apology for whatever is about to come.

“So Brendon, how long have you been sleeping with my daughter?”

Your mom chokes on her bite of pork chop and your 13-year-old brother is cackling and Brendon’s blushing furiously and he looks panicked so you just blurt it out.

“For like the last 2 hours, and we’d still be at it if y’all weren’t home.”

Your brother stops laughing and stares between your mom and dad. Your mother gives you a scandalized look. “Y/n, that was crass and inappropriate; please go to your room.”

Your brother is laughing again and you stand, taking Brendon’s hand. “Thanks, mom, ‘preciate the blessing.” You drag him back upstairs and lock the door.


End file.
